


A Birthday to Remember (AJ Styles/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Fluffy, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Anon request: Could you do an AJ Styles x Reader, where it’s her first time, and he is super gentle and loving? Smutty and detailed, slight daddy kink.Warnings: Mild daddy kink involved! Shield ye eyes unless interested!





	A Birthday to Remember (AJ Styles/OC)

I couldn’t help but pull at my dress out of anxiousness. Micah just had to throw a party for my nineteenth birthday. Don’t get me wrong. I loved the thought behind it, but it was the fact we were in her house with her father that made it awkward.

Allen Jones, better known to the world as AJ Styles, was a wonderful man. He often let me stay over if there were issues in my home, and he’d helped me through a few breakups by talking to me when I’d been up crying long after Micah had gone to bed. In short, he was perfect.

That was the problem though. Having been around him for the last five years, I’d slowly grown feelings for him. I’d always had a little crush until I looked at him more like a father figure, but then hormones kicked in.

Anyone who’s seen him, anyone who finds men attractive, would have to admit he was handsome beyond measure. I wasn’t blind to it either. Not. One. Bit.

So to be having a party here, over legal age, about a year after he and Wendy had split up? I was nervous.

For some stupid reason I had this belief, this hope, that something might happen. Even if it was just a kiss. Something had to happen right?

“What are ya doin’ locked in here alone?! It’s present time!”

I jumped and found Micah grinning at me from the door way. Picking up my cup, I smiled slightly and nodded.

“Sorry, got a refill and got lost in my thoughts,” I explained.

“Whatever lady. Come open your gifts!”

Returning to the room where Micah, Allen, and our two other friends Cathy and Sarah resided, I plopped on my certified birthday pillow between Allen and Micah.

“Alright! Open mine first!” Micah cheered, shoving a box my way.

“What?!” Sarah groaned.

“Sister privlidges,” Micah teased.

“Hey, whoa, as much as I love little miss here, I am not gettin’ another teen child,” Allen joked.

I let out a snicker and shook my head, catching his gaze. He grinned and it did stupid things to my body.

Apparently it numbed my mind too, because word vomit spewed out without a second thought.

“What, don’t wanna be my daddy too?” I laughed.

The second the words left my lips, I wanted to punch myself. How obvious could I be?! My cheeks heated as I bit my lip and looked away, but not before I saw something flash in his eyes. No, it was a trick of the light, that’s it. The girls giggled madly until Micah shook the gift.

“Aw, either way, mine first!” Micah called, gathering my attention to the small box in my lap.

“Fine, fine, since you’re such a whiny brat,” I sneered playfully.

The purple wrapping came off quickly and in the box I found a card.

“Wait, what?”

“Just open it,” she assured me quickly.

Brow furrowing, I took the plain white card and opened it, just for a picture to drop out. It was Dean Ambrose on the picture, but it wasn’t just a stock photo. He was holding a sign that read ‘Happy Birthday Trixie’ and the picture itself was signed with his signature.

“Read the card!”

I quickly scanned over the words just to realize they were in a fast, almost sloppy handwriting. My mouth dropped as I read the words.

“Hey kid. Don’t ever be afraid to chase your dreams. Saw some of your work and it’s pretty damn great. Keep up the good work and you’ll be where you want to be. Have a great birthday. Dean Ambrose.”

“Holy. Shit. Oh my GOD!” I screamed.

Dropping the box without a worry I dived at my best friend and held her tight as she laughed.

“I can’t believe you got him to do that. This is so amazing. How did he know- What- I’m so- Too many questions!”

Micah patted my back and said, “Well, I’ve been goin’ up there with dad and talked with him a few times, showed him some of your art, and he liked it. Plus dad helped me bug him enough to get him to do all this.”

“Thank you both so much!”

Dean was one of my favorite wrestlers. To have this was almost as good as gold. Once I was able to let her go, I let out a happy squeal and tapped my feet on the floor until I was worn out and decided to move on as it was late.

Sarah and Cathy had chipped in together and bought me a $100 gift card to Starbucks which sent me over the moon. Allen made a quip about 'teens and iced coffee drinks’ but otherwise stayed silent until the group decided unanimously to head to bed.

“You coming?” Micah asked, stopping at the bottom step.

I paused in gathering up trash and shrugged.

“In a minute or two, you know I can’t leave a mess.”

She nodded and headed up, leaving the room quiet and my heart pounding. Allen was still seated in his spot as I went around picking up plastic plates and cups. I tossed him a curious glance just to find him staring, thumb rubbing his bottom lip.

“Is- Is everything okay?” I asked quietly.

“Hmm?” he asked, eyes jumping to meet mine.

I bit my lip and swallowed thickly before repeating the question. He shook his head slowly.

“Nah, nothin’ wrong. Did ya have a good birthday?” he asked.

“Yes. Thank you again so much for helping Micah get that card from Dean,” I replied, a smile coming to my lips at the thought of it.

He rose from his seat on the floor and suddenly came over, putting out his hand.

“Let me help. Give me the cups. You’re the birthday girl. No need to do the work.”

“Oh it’s no pr-”

“Give me the damn cups,” he said with a chuckle, mouth splitting into a smirk.

With a fake sigh of annoyance, I shoved them against his chest. His hands covered mine as we had a mock glare off.

“You’re lucky you’re too tiny to wrestle,” he said.

“Mmm, I could still take you. Speed is my strength.”

“Oh really?” he replied, eyebrow lifting in curiosity.

I nodded and regretfully drew my hand away to grab the last plate on the table.

“Yup, I’d win any day,” I replied.

We traipsed into the kitchen and tossed out the trash. As I was about to leave, he suddenly jerked me back, trapping me hard to his chest.

“Get out of this then if you’re so good,” he said lowly, mouth right by my ear.

I couldn’t stop a weak whimper at the feel of his body pressed to mine and his warm breath caressing my ears. His fingers tightened around my bicep and hip where he held me. 

“Well?” he asked.

Pushing off the arousal, I attempted weakly to escape. I jerked and wiggled and elbowed but he held resilient through it all. It seemed he was being serious, not flirting or teasing like my heart had hoped. I sighed and went limp in his arms, groaning.

“I can’t,” I admitted huffily.

I had just relaxed against him fully when I jumped slightly and stood back up straight, well as well as I could. My tongue wet my lips and my breath faltered slightly as I tried to figure out if I had really felt him hard against my ass.

“I could teach ya some holds and moves?” he offered huskily, hand sliding down my hip slightly just to pull me right back against his crotch.

“O-Oh shit,” I whispered, eyes fluttering shut as I got a real good answer to my question.

“That’s not a yes or no darlin’,” he rumbled.

“God yes,” I murmured, “But, uh, I- I don’t- I’ve never wrestled.”

I decided to continue with the analogy because admitting that we were talking about fucking would just blow my mind.

“My offer of teachin’ still stands,” he replied.

His hand left my bicep to slide against my neck, drawing my hair away and causing shudders to travel up my back. His skin felt damn good against mine. Suddenly he was kissing my neck.

“Y-Yeah,” I finally managed to whisper.

“I promise I’ll take good care of ya baby,” he mumbled as his lips moved down over my dress strap to kiss the rest of my shoulder.

“I trust you,” I said back.

“Let’s get up to my room then. Don’t need anyone walkin’ in,” he replied.

He took my hand, a gesture that made butterflies storm my stomach, and we headed up the stairs quietly. Everyone was already snoring, the open door showing the three girls passed out. Allen shut it as we passed and led me into his room. I took a moment to appreciate the rustic but simple decoration of the room but as soon as the door was locked I was interrupted.

His whiskers lightly scratched against my skin as his mouth latched on my neck again. With a gasp my fingers found his shirt and curled into the fabric to brace myself. He bit but it was so light there was no pain, only blinding pleasure. A whimper escaped my lips as I scooted myself closer, trying to decide what to do. He released my flesh and gave a soft chuckle.

“Ya can touch me,” he murmured, “Gimme your hand.”

Relinquishing my hold, I slipped my hand into his, exhaling suddenly as he pulled it under his shirt. When my palm pressed to a warm, slightly fuzzy hard muscle, I felt my eyes roll back.

“I want ya to touch me how ever ya want. Explore while I do what I want with ya as well,” he instructed gently before nipping my ear lobe.

“A-Ah, okay!” I agreed shakily.

Slipping my other hand under his shirt as well, I let my hands roam and take in the feel of his torso. I’d seen it multiple times, on the TV and on hot summer days, but looking was nothing compared to touching. When my fingers ran over his nipples cautiously, I was happily greeted with a low groan.

Hands cupped my face and drew me up until our noses were touching.

“You’re such a tiny little thing,” he said with a gentle chuckle.

It was intimidating, staring him in the eye as I felt up his body. A tiny corner of my mind asked if this was wrong, but the instant his mouth covered mine it was gone. Everything was gone except for lust and need and want.

God did I ever want him! I withdrew from his chest just to tug at his shirt. Our kiss broke long enough for him to remove the fabric and then he kissed me again, more passionately this time, his lips parting just for his tongue to run along my lips. Eagerly I gave him access and kissed him back feverishly. Little moans and whines floated between our mouths as he pushed me against the wall.

“There’s so much I wanna do with ya,” he groaned as he pulled back just enough to speak.

“Me too,” I admitted.

Fingers nudged under my dress and pulled it up as he smirked.

“Let’s get started then,” he replied, “Since I didn’t really get ya anything, I’ve got a gift in mind for ya.”

Blushing, I tried to imagine exactly what he meant, but couldn’t determine anything other than sex. When my dress went flying, he drew me close again, just to unsnap and remove my bra as well. The air was just cool enough to make me gasp and cause my nipples to harden.

“Just beautiful,” he murmured before ducking his head down.

Warm and wet his mouth closed over my right nipple and his tongue worked magic that had my back arching into him for more. I could feel him sucking and nibbling. When he drew back, teeth clamped to my bud, I let out a needy gasp. I slid my hand into his soft brown strands and gripped reflexively.

It was more than a dream come true. I really expected to wake up in my bed, soaking wet and horny, like I had for all the other dreams I’d had like this.

He tugged a little more harshly before giving a low moan and popping off.

“Get up on the bed baby and get those panties off,” he said huskily.

Biting my lip, I nodded in understanding and slipped back onto the large bed. He stood there, arms crossed, and stared me down.

“Wait, you’re gonna watch?” I asked nervously.

With a smirk, he replied, “Ya think I’d miss a lovely show like this? Hell naw baby. This is my first time gettin’ to see ya. I’m gonna cherish it.”

I felt my face heat up terribly and muttered a groan under my breath before hooking my panties and shoving them down, letting them drop from my ankles lazily.

“Spread 'em now. Let me get a good look.”

“This is so embarrassing,” I grumbled.

“It shouldn’t be. You’re too gorgeous to be embarrassed darlin’,” he replied, licking his lips before he spread his pointer and middle finger symbolically.

I had to close my eyes. I couldn’t look him in the face as I exposed myself. It was too much. A thump sounded softly in the room and suddenly hands gripped my thighs and tugged me towards the edge of the bed.

“Ah!”

His warm breath fanning across my wet lips made me jump in surprise.

“I’ve dreamt about eating this sweet little pussy darlin’. Can I taste ya?”

I could barely make myself nod, almost paralyzed in excitement and anxiety. I’d read things online about bad experiences, about men complaining about how a woman would smell or something, and I was terrified that would happen. I would probably die.

My thoughts were dispelled when I felt his tongue slide between my lips. I couldn’t stop a gasp of surprise at the sensation. The feeling was better than any dream. When he came to my clit, his tongue narrowed more to a point and it traced lightly over my nerves before continuing up over my mound.

“Mm, mm, mm. Damn baby you taste good. I wanna make ya come in my mouth. That okay?”

“Y-Yes, please,” I managed to whimper.

It felt like lightening struck my core, my pussy clenching tight, as he started flicking his tongue over my nub. I could tell my legs were shaking as I tensed under his touch. It was unbelievable.

A finger ran down my slit and pressed against my entrance for a moment, as if waiting for something, before he pushed it in.

My breath caught and my hand dug tightly into the blankets as he curled his digit. The feeling of his tongue and finger working in tandem completely blew me away. Yet it was nothing compared to when he pushed a second finger in.

“Sh-Shit Allen,” I gasped, panting for breath.

Suddenly his mouth left my pussy and I almost complained until he spoke.

“That feel good?” he asked gruffly.

“Mm-hmm! So good!” I moaned.

His fingers shoved deeper and I arched off the bed in reaction, my lips parting in a nearly silent moan. Fast and hard his fingers moved, growing almost painful.

“Come for me. Come for daddy, darlin’,” he growled.

As my head slammed against the mattress I couldn’t stop a howling moan. It should have been dirty or wrong, but hearing him say that made my chest flutter and my pussy gush.

After mere moment of him licking my clit again, I felt my climax crop up. It was so strong, stronger than anything my vibrator had ever brought on.

“G-Gonna- Gonna come. Oh, oh please don’t stop! Oh my god Allen!”

My body felt like it was on fire as it shook and pleasure swarmed my senses. I could barely make out his groaning through my cries of pleasure. He shifted and suddenly his hand was slapped over my mouth, muffling my noises of bliss. It only added another layer to the intensity.

He sucked sharply on my clit and I cried out as a second small orgasm washed over me. Never had I had multiple orgasms before. Finally he drew back and released my mouth as he sat up.

Forcing my eyes open, I found him watching with lust filled eyes. Without a word I offered my hand.

I tugged him down right on top of me and pulled him by his face into a rough kiss. He groaned and returned the embrace instantly.

It was weird, tasting myself on him, but it also made my core thrum in excitement. As we parted to breath, I met his gaze shyly.

“That was incredible,” I murmured.

“We’ve only just started baby. I’ve got so many things to show ya,” he replied softly.

A bit of cheeky attitude shone through my personality as I released his face just to run down his torso to cup the bulge in his jeans.

“Is this one of the things?” I asked teasingly.

“I want ya to see that up close and personal baby,” he said with a grin coming to his mouth.

He rolled off and pulled me along with so I was tucked between his arm and his side, hand still groping the impressive erection.

“Can I?” I asked quietly.

The mirth in those baby blue eyes made me smile.

“You can do whatever ya want baby. Consider me your wrestlin’ teacher and practice dummy all at the same time,” he replied.

“God you’re a dork,” I chuckled as I rose to my knees.

It was strange. After coming, I felt much more relaxed. I guess if there was one thing that would take out the awkward unknown it was being as close as one could be with the other’s intimate body parts. It was out of the way, so there was nothing much left to scare me. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down with the help of him lifting and shifting. Next came the royal blue boxers.

When his cock popped out and stood proudly, I could do nothing but marvel for a moment. Sure, I’d never been with a man before but compared to porn, I was sure he was over average size. Thick and long, head shining with smeared precum and a nestle of short brown curls around his cock and balls.

He was better than I imagined. Darting forward I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and slowly started pumping up and down, watching how he reacted. Looking up his body I found him staring intently.

“I-Is this okay?” I asked.

“Of course baby. Take your time, learn, do whatever,” he urged.

I studied his face closely, testing different grip strengths, different speeds. When I squeezed pretty hard and pulled up his foreskin, his eyes shut and a rumble sounded lowly in his chest. I did it a few more times before feeling brave enough to dip my head down and poke my tongue out, giving a few soft laps along his crown.

“Ah shit Trixie baby,” he grunted.

The way his voice growled my name caused an immense reaction between my thighs. I wanted to hear it again. I carefully opened my mouth wide enough to avoid teeth on skin and wrapped around his cock. It pulsed and he moaned loudly, hands coming to my hair.

“So good baby, so good. Ya got a perfect little mouth baby. Do ya like it? Suckin’ my dick?” he asked huskily.

I nodded the best I could and rolled my eyes up to meet his.

He smirked and said, “Good. Suck daddy’s dick then baby. Get me nice and hard before I make love to ya.”

The moan I let out was uncontrollable. He was tapping in to my every want and craving. It was insane.

Bobbing faster on his cock, I used my tongue along the large vein on the underside and made sure to swirl around his head every time I came up.

“Alright baby, enough. Come here, lay down next to me,” he encouraged as he pulled gently on my hair.

I ruefully pulled up off his cock and crawled up the bed, plopping next to him just to be attacked with a sloppy kiss. A hand slid down my side and cupped my ass as he bit my lip.

“Let me get a condom,” he murmured as he drew away.

I watched him swing his legs off the bed and bend, sliding open the bedside table and digging around. The motions caused the muscles in his back to strain and flex enticingly.

God, this was real. This was happening. I was going to sleep with Allen, my best friend’s dad, my protector figure. It would change everything.

A pang of insecurity hit me pretty hard.

“Ah-ha!” he cried in triumph, turning quickly and tearing the foil.

He put it on quickly before pulling my legs apart and kneeling between them, planting his hands beside my face and ducking down close.

“Are ya ready?” he asked softly.

“Yes, but uh, I just- is this going to change things? Like, for the worse?” I questioned, “I’m sorry to bring it up. It’s just-”

“No, I get it. This is big,” he replied with a gentle smile, “What happens is up to you darlin’. We can go back to normal, pretend this didn’t happen, or we can avoid each other from now on if it makes you feel weird, or, and this is my preference, we can build from here.”

Licking my lips, I thought over his options. He wanted change, but apparently a different change that I’d feared.

“Really?” I asked.

“Really,” he replied, pressing a soft kiss to my lips, “And if ya want to stop-”

“No!” I retorted sharply.

Afraid he would try to back out, I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer so his cock rested against my entrance, making both of us gasp.

“No, I don’t want to stop,” I replied.

“I don’t want to either,” he whispered before kissing me hard.

It was rough and passionate and wet, and it distracted from the immense discomfort of him sliding in. I felt so full. It was hard to breath for a bit. He stopped once our hips were flush and I opened my eyes to find his shut, a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

“You feel fuckin’ heavenly,” he moaned lightly.

Biting my lip out of embarrassment, I tried to think of a reply but before I could he was moving. My words were lost to moans as I clawed at his arms and tried to comprehend all the sensations while he started a deep, slow pace.

Already he was making my insides quiver again, but deeper this time. An untouched part of my body was coming to life with a voracious need.

“Darlin’?” he questioned.

“Hmm?” I replied breathlessly.

“Am I hurtin’ ya?”

Surprised, I forced my eyes open and gave him a confused look.

“No, why?”

“You’re really tense,” he explained gently, “Are ya sure?”

“I’m sure. It’s just really intense,” I replied.

He nodded and started moving again, shifting his hips and pulling my legs until they were further up around his waist instead of his hips.

“If I hurt ya, tell me.”

That was all the warning he gave before he started pounding fast and hard into my pussy. My moans and whimpers came out louder than I intended but it only seemed to spur him on more now, his own curses joining the mix.

He shifted again and suddenly he was hitting a spot that made my toes curl and my moans come non-stop.

“Fuck I love seein’ ya like this,” he growled, “So fuckin’ beautiful Trix. I need ya to come for me baby. Come for daddy.”

Those words. That nick name. It proved to be too much.

“Oh daddy!” I cried.

Words I never expected to come from his mouth spewed forth as pleasure deeper than I’d ever felt before encompassed my body. His body suddenly trapped mine as our mouths smashed together hard in a messy kiss, tongue and teeth mixing frantically. The feel of him holding me down and so close that I could feel his hairs scraping my stomach was incredible. His mouth sought out my neck next and his beard scraped my skin in a way that made me giggle and moan at the same time.

“You’re prefect. So perfect. All mine now,” he groaned against my neck, “As long as I can keep ya, you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” I agreed immediately.

I ran my hands up his arms and over his back. I could feel the power in his frame as he worked fast. Scratching one hand up his back, I slid the other into his slightly damp hair. He made a low noise before biting my flesh lightly.

“Say my name baby,” he nearly begged as he moaned.

“Allen,” I whimpered.

He grunted and snarled, “Again, louder.”

One hand disappeared from the bed and he lifted enough to slip it between our sweaty bodies. I was confused until he started strumming my clit.

“Oh shit fuck! Allen!”

His thrusts grew sloppy as he let out a roar; the sound and the feel of his cock pulsing caused a weak climax to burst through my body again. 

Allen fell over me once more, panting just as hard as I was, pressing his forehead to mine. This close I could really make out his gorgeous eyes with all the darker blue and light gray flecks in them.

I wasn’t sure how long we laid there but I wasn’t going to complain.

When he finally did move, it was with a long groan. I turned onto my side so we were face to face when he got settled. His large hand cupped my cheek and his thumb gently stroked along my skin.

“Still a good birthday?” he asked.

“Best one yet,” I replied with a demure grin, nuzzling into his hand, “We must celebrate my birthday more often.”


End file.
